


Before The Blight

by Shadowkirby135



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Episode Related, Feels, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Canonical Character Death, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sad Ending, Supergirl 3x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkirby135/pseuds/Shadowkirby135
Summary: "Winn."He paused...she was scared. It took a lot to scare Alex Danvers."What?"After a final check of his screen, he turned to face her, only to see her not making eye contact. Following her gaze, he brought his hand up to his nose to feel something wet. His nose was bleeding.





	Before The Blight

"Any luck on tracking Pestilence?"

"No, not yet. I've looked through security and come up with absolutely nothing. No one in there could've touched everyone."

Sighing with thinly veiled disappointment, Alex went back to her monitor to help him when she saw something in the corner of her eyes. Looking at him, her eyes widened and she had to fight to keep her gasp of shock silent.

"Winn."

He paused...she was scared. It took a lot to scare Alex Danvers.

"What?"

After a final check of his screen, he turned to face her, only to see her not making eye contact. Following her gaze, he brought his hand up to his nose to feel something wet. His nose was bleeding.

"Oh no..."

***

Mon-el had been out with Brainy and Imra trying to track Pestilence when they decided to head back to the DEO to regroup. The tension in the air was palpable, and most of that stemmed from Imra and Supergirl's conflicting plans on how to deal with Pestilence. He knew how much it meant to Imra to stop the Blight from happening and to save her sister, but he could also see how much friction this was causing at the DEO.

Pulling himself out of his head and trying to clear his mind, Mon-el walked into the DEO to see who he was looking for not in their usual spots. His confusion didn't go unnoticed, and Imra was the first to speak.

"Mon-el, is everything ok?"

"I'm not sure. Usually Supergirl's team is at this table planning but no one's here right now."

"Is it possible that they went out to find Pestilence and just didn't inform us?"

"No, if they found her Winn told me he'd send us her location. He knows Supergirl needs help with his one. I trust him."

He looked to Brainy, but when he answered he made eye contact with Imra. The thinly veiled accusation didn't go unnoticed by Mon-el, and he felt his eyes narrow slightly at her tone of voice. He knew why this was so important to her, but taking every possible situation as a personal attack was going to get them absolutely nowhere. She nodded, but he saw the fire in her eyes that told him she wasn't really listening.

"Could they just be at home? Perhaps the Martian gave them a--what do they call it? A day off?"

"No, he wouldn't have done that. Besides, even if he did they wouldn't have taken it...not with Pestilence still out there."

An uncomfortable feeling was starting to form in his chest and he wasn't sure why. He knew something was wrong. He tried to school his features, but he clearly didn't do a good enough job because Irma spoke soon after, voice full of concern and lacking the combative tone from earlier.

"Maybe they're just somewhere else Mon-el. This isn't the only room in the facility.  We'll help you look around."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, attempting to center himself and get a reign on his emotions. Opening them again, he made eye contact with her and nodded. Mon-el turned around and started to walk toward the training center. Without turning around or breaking his stride, he spoke.

"I'm going to look by the training area. Brainy, you look by the cells. Irma, you look by the lab."

It didn't take long for him to search the training area, the empty room looking almost abandoned. That feeling creeping up on him once again, he shook it off once he saw Irma and Brainy standing in front of the infirmary.

"Hey guys, did you find them?"

When they didn't move, he got closer and tried talking louder.

"Guys? Did you find them?"

When he finally was next to them, he was almost visibly taken aback by their expressions. Brainy almost looked like he was feeling genuine emotion, and Irma...Irma looked like she did back in the future during The Blight. When another hesitant but firm 'guys?' was again left unanswered, he followed their gaze to the infirmary.

Mon-el's eyes widened, and that feeling that had started in his chest earlier tightened while the air felt like it had been knocked out of him. He started to walk forward, almost on autopilot, when he felt a hand grab his arm. His eyes refocused and he was met Irma's concerned but knowing look on her face. Of course she was giving him that look. She knew what he was thinking. What he was feeling.

"Mon-el.."

"I.."

"Go. We'll keep trying to find Pestilence."

With that compassion and understanding filled statement, she left toward the computers with Brainy. Left to himself, Mon-el walked forward into the infirmary, and that dropping feeling in his chest returned.

Supergirl, Alex, Jimmy and J'onn were gathered around one of the beds, where Winn was laying. His eyes raked over Winn's almost still form, and after spending a bit too long on his face they trailed down to a cut on his hand. A few moments later his vision started to unfocus, and he only realized a few moments later it was because his eyes had started to water. He was feeling so many emotions at that singular moment that he chose the easiest to deal with.

Anger.

"Pestilence."

Everyone around the bed jumped at his tone, voice a growl and foreign even to his own ears. Looking around, he saw that almost everyone's eyes were shining as they tried to hold back tears. Jimmy and Supergirl were clearly the closest to breaking, but J'onn and Alex looked angry. Nodding in their direction, he spoke, voice softer but still firm.

"How is he?"

Alex was the one to respond, her voice also firm and shaking with veiled anger, but Mon-el noticed she mostly just sounded defeated.

"He's...he's not good. His vitals are declining fast and we have no idea how to stop it. He's stable for now, but we have no idea how long that will last without having Pestilences blood to make a cure."

"Brainy and Imra are out looking for Pestilence. If nothing can be done until we find her, I can stay here with Winn while you go out to help them search?"

Alex got ready to protest when Kara gently put a hand on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. A few moments went by while she stood there whispering, Alex's eyes widening slightly after Kara stopped. After a moment, she looked toward Mon-el with shock plastered across her face. Knowing what Kara had likely told Alex, he felt his cheeks grow warm but tried to play it off.

"It'll be fine. I won't leave him. I promise," he looked her in the eye, trying to convey his sincerity and just how important being there with him was. Alex closed her eyes and let out a breath, raising them to make contact with Mon-el's a moment later, no longer wary but full of sadness, sympathy and regret.

Yep. He knew exactly what Kara had told her. Now he just needs the privacy to tell Winn.

"Ok. We'll go catch up with Brainy and Imra," she walked forward before she spoke again, a bit quieter even though everyone else had left already, "and Mon-el...good luck."

With that she left, jogging slightly to catch up with the rest of her, leaving Mon-el alone with Winn and his thoughts.

Once again, Mon-el allowed his eyes to rake over the humans form, taking in his sickly features and feeling the anger at Pestilence rise up again. As he continued to look at Winn he felt a surge of protectiveness surge through him. Trying to control the tears threatening to fall, he was startled out of his head by Winn.

"Mon?"

"Hey Winn. How are you doing?" His voice was soft and caring but he cringed internally at the stupid question. Of course he wasn't ok.

"As good as I can be, but I wish I could be helping you guys find Pestilence. I don't like feeling useless," there was a smile on his face but it clearly didn't reach his eyes. Mon-el felt his eyes harden but he made sure to keep from taking out his frustration on Winn.

"You're not useless Winn. You could never be useless."

Mon-el opened his mouth to say something else but he felt his breath hitch when he saw Winn's eyes watering.

"Winn? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, really. Like I said before I just wish I could be helping."

Mon-el felt his will start to break, his resolve crumbling. He had to let Winn know he could trust him, and before he knew it he was moving. His hand found its way to Winn's shoulder, a small gesture but enough to make Winn look up wide eyed. This was different than their friendly touches from before, and Mon-el hoped Winn could realize that.

"Winn, I want to help... _please_."            

A mirthless laugh escaped from his lips, but Mon-el could see through the front he was putting up.

"It's just that...I realized so much of my self doubt, my lack of confidence...it was all because of my mother. I grew up thinking my mother didn't want me, that she had left me alone to deal with the backlash of being a Schott."

Winn raised his eyes to Mon's, and the naked emotion in them almost made Mon-el stumble.

"I was wrong. She came back. She explained what had happened...and it might not make what she did right, but she came back. I made up with my mother, and all of a sudden there was this weight lifted off my shoulders," Winn's eyes watered more, dangerously close to tears.

"Then this happened. I'm here stuck in bed trying to fight something that the future tells us wins. After everything we've been through, everything that _I've_ been through, there's so much that I haven't gotten to do. I could build a car...or a supercomputer...or help _real_ heroes save the world..."

"I'm ready...and I think it might be too late.."

Mon-el felt his own eyes watering, wanting to say so much but not sure how to tell him.

He doesn't want to lose another person he loved.

He _can't_.

Mon-el lifted his hand from Winn's shoulder, bringing it up to cup his cheek. He stared into Winn's wide eyes and started to lean down until they could feel each other's breath.

"You are going to do everything that you want to do."

They both closed their eyes, Mon-el moving forward to close that last bit of distance between them. Just as their lips were about to touch, a loud sound shattered the moment. Mon-el reeled back, his head darting around for the source of the noise. His eyes shot back, having glanced past it, not really focusing on what hadn't changed for so long.

Winn had flatlined.

Seconds passed, or maybe it was minutes. Maybe even hours. All of the outside world was lost to him, everything drowned out by the roaring in his head, his senses limited to Winn lying still on his hospital bed and the grating noise signaling the absence of his heartbeat.

All of a sudden he was tossed back to the future, where so many legionnaires had fallen in the same way. So much time and effort spent to bring them back from that point, not realizing it was final until far too late. Gone, just like so many others.

Winn was gone.

He slowly came back to himself, realizing that someone was shaking him. Pulling himself from his thoughts, his eyes refocused on the now full infirmary room while Alex and Kara were shouting at him, trying to get him to answer them.

"Mon, what happened?!"

"Why didn't you call us?!"

"Mon!!"

His eyes glanced over to Imra and Brainy, his resolve crumbling under their knowing gazes. Yet another lost to Pestilence. Looking back to everyone else, he saw them flinch back by the despair and loss that was clear in his expression. Kara looked at him, her eyes glossy and expression concerned while she watched his tears flow.

"Mon?..."

"He's gone..."

It took a moment, but as soon as everyone registered what he said the room stilled. He dropped his head, allowing the tears to fall freely now, knowing that Irma would explain.

"Pestilence. Once the heart fails, it's final. The body is too weak to be brought back. I'm so sorry..."

A tense silence fell over the team, the weight of their fresh loss heavy on everyone's shoulders. After what seemed like forever, Kara spoke, fury in her eyes.

"Then we stop her," the tone in her voice left no doubt in her meaning, and Irma was the one to comment. Her face was concerned now, knowing the look Supergirl was wearing well. She wore it herself after the Blight claimed her sister. Claimed so many of her friends.

"Stop her?"

"Permanently. You were right, we can't reason with her. She needs to be stopped, and there's one way to do that. Who's in?"

She looked around her team, all with tears flowing freely while they gave a single nod, the shocked blanched expressions on Brainy and Irma's faces barely registering with her. She looked at Mon-el last, taking in the grief written across his face in a way that was different than everyone else's. Grief that was written across her face when she sent him away in that pod so long ago.

Mon-el had loved Winn, and now he was gone.

Her eyes burned with fury, tears falling in a way that signaled beautiful destruction.

"For Winn."

Mon-el nodded, heart-broken and teary-eyed but all too willing to get rid of the threat that had taken so much from him.

From all of them.

"For Winn."

**Author's Note:**

> Second MonWinn story, let's go! Loved this episode and I knew that I wanted to give it a darker turn. Loved writing it and hope you guys enjoy. Until then, my loves!!


End file.
